


Just a Moment

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: Edward bonds with Robin over the year he went from The Riddler to Detective Nygma.





	

“Are you serious?” Riddler sighed looking t the little Robin standing in front of him and looking straight up. “How old are you?” 

“It’s a secret,” Robin said still staring up his bo staff in his hands. “So, are we going to fight?” 

“No. I don’t fight children.” Riddler sighed stepping back before turning to walk away. “Who brings a five-year-old to a fight?” 

“I’m not five.” 

Looking over his shoulder Edward saw the tin Robin dressed in black, red and yellow trotting after him. Well, if he had to trot to keep up then he should very well know he was small. Ignoring him Edward continued on until he was on the rooftops looking out for Batman. 

“Come on, I want too.” 

“Nope, not happening,” Edward grumbled looking around. “Go home.” 

“I can’t Batman’s not here yet.” Robin stopped in front of him looking up at him again. “So, what’d you steal anyways?” 

“I haven’t stolen it yet. If Batman doesn't solve my riddle than I shall steal it.” 

“But he already figured it out. He’s just taking out your thugs.” 

“What?!” Riddler ran to the side of the building looking over to see some of his hired help knocked out on the sidewalk all tied up. “Damn.” 

“Batman says that’s a bad word. I’m not allowed to say it anymore.” Jumping up a little so he landed on his stomach over the edge. “Whoa look how high we are!” 

“Hey!” Edward yelled grabbing the kid as a shot of fear spiked up, “Don’t do that! What id you had fallen?!” 

“I’d use my grappling hook.” Robin was set back to his feet. “Hey, you good at riddles, right?” 

“Obviously.” Came a slight sneer. “Go on, go to Batman.” 

“Can I hear one?” 

Sighing Edward looking at the tiny kid again. “Alright, fine. Riddle me this. I move very slowly at an imperceptible rate, although I take my time, I am never late. I accompany life, and survive past demise, I am viewed with esteem in many women's eyes.  
What am I?”

“Hair.” Robin answered without hesitation. “Can I hear another one” 

“Uh,” To be honest Edward hadn’t thought the kid could answer. He had given that riddle to two previous robins who were older and taller but they both took a while to answer it. “Sure… Um. What word starting with BR, that with the addition of the letter E, becomes another word that sounds the same as the first? What am I?”

“Barking becomes breaking.” 

Again without hesitation. This amused Edward this time as he gave a half smile looking down at the wide-eyed mask. This kid was smart. He also had the gall to stand right in front of him with no fear. Of course, he had his hand on the bo-staff, ready if needed. 

“Did Batman train you with riddles?” 

“A little but I like riddles. They make me think.” Robin got a little closer. “I got one. Want to hear it?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” Edward was ready for a little simple one. He was surprised and happy that it was a rather hard riddle. Well, for children and even adults. Edward knew that answer but he could see how much Robin wanted to give the answer. “Hm… I would have to say-”

“Riddler!” 

“Damn!” Edward jumped back. “Got to go, kid, keep up the good work.” 

Batman lunged for him. Jumping over the side of the building Edward used his cane to grab the pole and swing his body sideways into the building by breaking the window. His landing wasn’t as graceful as he wanted still he needed to try and get away. 

Less that twenty minutes later he was in a cop care being taken away. Frowning Edward looked up seeing Batman looking down from the building along with Robin sitting on his shoulders watching and waving. It took a moment but Edward smiled. 

Robin was alright. 

\-- 

(One Year Later)

Flipping through a few papers Edward paused hearing something. Looking around he went back to reading when he heard it again. Whirling around he was ready to fight when he saw no one. Looking down he saw the tiny Robin looking up to him. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Batman had to take care of something so he dropped me off.” 

“What?!” Edward looked aggravated. “I’m not a babysitting service.” 

“It’s detective agency.” Robin leaned on the desk. “Can I hear another riddle?” 

“You know I don’t do that anymore.” Came the sigh as Edward went back to looking over the papers as he read over the next page. “There’s some water and snacks in the mini fridge over there.” 

“Nice.” Robin jumped over to it pulling out a water and an apple. “No juice?” 

“Not today.” 

“But I come here three times a week.”

“So do parents and their children.” 

“Oh, right.” Robin rounded back after picking up a water bottle along with a snack before sitting on the desk. “What’s this day’s riddle?” 

“You know after a year you're still asking and to my surprise, you still get them right.” 

“At least you're wearing the suit again and have hair.” 

“Do not bring up my past choices,” Edward mumbled. “Stupid Joker and his stupid hairless spray…” 

“It was funny.”

“Not to me.” Robin kicked his feet backand forth. “So, how about that riddle?”

“Alright, one riddle.” 

One turned into ten. 

\--

Batman easily climbed into the window. 

The night had been longer than he had expected. After hours of taking down the child traffickers, he managed to make it back to Nygma’s Detective Agency. It had been long passed the hours Edward should be work and way more than Robin should have been awake. 

Going to the back he heard someone in there. Opening the door he walked into the office where Edward was standing over something on his phone while holding Robin. The redhead looked at him frowning before putting his phone away. 

“I was just sending you an alert,” Edward spoke quietly as Robin was holding onto him in sleep. The boy was small enough that he fit perfectly with his head on his shoulder. “He knocked out about half hour ago. I didn't want him sleeping on the floor.” 

“Thank you.” Batman moved carefully taking Robin before the cape hid him from view. “What happened to your couch.” 

“Catwoman sliced it up because I couldn't help her with something.” Edward crossed his arms. “He’s really smart. More so than the other two you had.” 

“Robin’s IQ is outstanding, yes.” Batman moved closer. “You two seem to have grown close.” 

“He’s the only one that hasn’t used me as a punching bag.” Edward smiled before sighing rubbing his neck since it was about five in the morning. “I need to go. I need to get at least five hours of sleep.” 

“Tomorrow’s your day off.”

“Yes, I know, but I got a job with Gotham’s richest man.” Edward slipped on his jacket buttoning it up with a smile on his face. “Seems like someone is stealing their tech and I was hired to find out who it is so tomorrow a lunch with Mr. Wayne himself before I get to work.” 

When no one answered Edward turned around seeing no on there. 

“Of course.”


End file.
